mmaboutsfandomcom-20200214-history
Nate Marquardt vs. Chael Sonnen
The fight was for the number-one contendership in the middleweight division. The fight was a huge upset with Chael Sonnen taking a dominant unanimous decision over the highly favored Nate Marquardt. The Fight The first round began. Marquardt landed a front kick. Marquardt landed a knee to the body and he missed a high kick. Sonnen clinched him against the cage. Four thirty-five as Sonnen kneed the legs twice. Marquardt kneed the body. They broke. Sonnen shot and got a double and got caught in a tight guillotine and then four fifteen. Marquardt lost it two seconds before four minutes. Sonnen landed an elbow and a body shot. Sonnen landed an elbow and another and a right hand and another. Three thirty-five. Sonnen landed an elbow and another and another and another and another. He landed a big left and an elbow. Three fifteen with a hammerfist. Sonnen landed a trio of body shots. Another pair of them. Three minutes with a left and a hammerfist. Sonnen landed a right hand. Sonnen landed a body shot. Two thirty-five as Marquardt kicked him off. He landed a flying knee to the body and Sonnen got another double to guard. Marquardt was bloody. Two fifteen. Sonnen landed a pair of body shots and an elbow. Two minutes. Sonnen landed an elbow to the forehead. Sonnen landed an elbow. One thirty-five. Sonnen landed a really nice elbow to the nose and another between the eyes and another and another and four big right hands. One fifteen. Another nice elbow. Sonnen landed a right hand. One minute. Sonnen landed an elbow and another. Sonnen landed another big elbow. Thirty-five. Three big body shots from Chael. Another big body shot. Fifteen. Marquardt kicked him off. The first round came to an end. 'Keep that fucking pressure,' Matt Lindland told him. 'As long as he is flat on his back, he has no attacks. Just keep fuckin' doing what you're doing.' The second round began. Sonnen shot and got another double to guard. Relentless. Sonnen landed a body shot. Four thirty-five. Marquardt landed a pair of hammerfists from the bottom. Marquardt worked for a kimura. Four fifteen. Sonnen was defending. he elbowed the thigh three times and then another four with four minutes. Another elbow to that thigh. Sonnen escaped to half-guard. Three thirty-five remaining. Marquardt got the butterflies in. Sonnen landed a hammerfist. Three fifteen. Sonnen avoided a guillotine attempt. He landed a body shot. Three minutes. Sonnen avoided another guillotine attempt. Sonnen landed a right hand. Marquardt landed an elbow from the bottom. Sonnen was cut badly. Two thirty-five as Sonnen stood. He landed a big left hand and came down to guard. Sonnen was really cut. Sonnen landed a hammerfist and a big left hand. Sonnen avoided a leglock and he had the back with two fifteen. Two minutes. Sonnen landed four left hands in under. Sonnen had one hook in. Marquardt landed an elbow backwards. Another one and another and another and another one. Another and another. Another. One thirty-five. Sonnen landing pitterpatter hammerfists, very ineffective as Rogan noted. One fifteen as Marquardt looked at the clock. Sonnen elbowed the thigh nine times or so. One minute. Sonnen was keeping the back. Marquardt's back was red. Marquardt spun out and they stood to the clinch. Sonnen got another double to half-guard. Thirty. Sonnen landed an elbow and a hammerfist and another hammerfist and an elbow to the forehead. Fifteen. Sonnen landed eight rights hands in under. The second round ended. 'You are fucking this guy up. You are fucking killing this guy.' That cut was right above Sonnen's right eye, on his forehead. The third round began. Sonnen stuffed a single. Sonnen shot and got a double on a visibly tired Marquard, almost to half-guard, Marquardt regained guard. Four thirty-five. Sonnen landed four right hands, not much behind them. Four fifteen. Sonnen landed three body shots. Four minutes. Sonnen landed six body shots. Three thirty-five. Marquardt nearly stood, Sonnen had the back and he kneed the body three times. Marquardt landed a backwards elbow with three fifteen. He ate another two knees. Sonnen dragged Marquardt down. Marquardt rolled, Sonnen stayed on top in half-guard with three minutes. Sonnen landed four lefts in under. Two thirty-five. Sonnen landed a good left hand in under. Just repeated weak left hands. Two fifteen. Sonnen landed a pair of good lefts in under. Two minutes as Marquardt stood slowly and they broke. Sonnen shot for a double eating a big knee and he got it to guard but Marquardt had a tight guillotine with one fifty. It was deep as all fuck. The crowd was roaring. One thirty-five. Sonnen popped out with one thirty-one. One fifteen. Marquardt nearly stood, Sonnen had the back. They rolled with one minute, Marquardt had side control. Marquardt lifted his knee, he thought about kneeing the head. Thirty-five. Marquardt had north-south more like. Fifteen as Sonnen retained guard. Marquardt landed a big left and a right in over, Sonnen closed the guard now and the third round ended. Sonnen was bleeding again. Sonnen had the unanimous decision and well deserved.